


Let Go

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakups, Cheating, Heartbreak, Her POV, M/M, Uselessly Tagging, how do you even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: Kageyama's girlfriend makes a discovery about him one day that she'd rather not have known. [Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new type of pain. I'll introduce you to it but please, try not to keep hold of it yourself.  
> This all takes place from Yachi's POV as she was just **_a side-piece for these crispy fried dorks_**. 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry, guys.  
> Go on and read now!

  
**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio/Hitoka Yachi  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

  
**Summary:** There was something about the way Kageyama was touching him that ate at her inside

* * *

She was irrationally excited.

Kageyama had given her the key to his apartment – the apartment he'd had for a while that the media didn’t know about, because he didn’t need the rest of the world nosing into his private life – a few weeks ago on the day their relationship had reached the seven month milestone, but she hadn’t had the chance to use it yet. He spent most of his time at his house with his mother and cat, and when he wasn't, they’d both been busy with their respective jobs – him with volleyball activities, and her with Design Company – which didn’t leave much time to spend together. 

She felt a little silly for being so enthusiastic about using it for the first time, but there was something about the act which made it seem as though they’d reached some kind of landmark; her being able to drop by unexpected, even if he wasn't there. If they started living together, it would become a normal, regular thing, but right now it was a novelty and she had to suppress a pleased giggle as she heard the click of the lock when she put the key in the hole and turned it.

The apartment blocks were fairly new, and so the door didn’t even creak as she pushed it open. She was careful not to make any noise as she shut it as well, hoping to surprise Kageyama if he was already home.

It seemed like he wasn’t, but she padded through the lounge quietly, just in case, because he could always be in the bathroom or the bedroom.  
She listened, unconsciously cocking her head to the side as she did, and heard his voice coming from his room. A smile broke out on her face, and she was already anticipating Kageyama’s scream of surprise when she burst in and shocked him, the way she'd laugh until her sides hurt. She could already see his bemused expression in her mind's eye, and the way he'd try to keep the corners of his lips from quirking up into a grin.

However, she faltered when someone else’s voice joined Kageyama’s – a voice she knew quite well from television and radio shows and countless group outings with he and his friends – then stopped abruptly; not because of who was in her boyfriend’s room with him, but because of what they were saying.

“Kageyama,” The other person said, unmistakably breathless, “Kageyama, we shouldn’t. Every time you say it’ll never happen again, but it always…”

“I know, Hinata, I know. But I can’t just… I can’t help it.”

Kageyama’s voice was regretful but at the same time low, husky; a tone which she knew too well meant that he wasn’t in the middle of regular innocent activities. Unable to help herself, she crept closer to the door which was slightly ajar, and peeked in.

She couldn’t see their faces, but she could see their legs and abdomens; could see a body that was unmistakably her boyfriend’s atop someone who couldn’t be anyone other than Hinata. 

Her heart clenched, but still she stayed to listen; perhaps she was getting the wrong impression and this was all a misunderstanding. But the longer she remained there, the less and less likely it seemed there was any other explanation for what she was hearing. 

“You want me too, right Hinata? You can have me.”

There was no verbal response, but she saw Hinata’s leg shift slightly between Kageyama’s, who let out a soft moan and rolled his hips downwards.

“We shouldn’t be… we should stop.” She heard Hinata gasp, but from what she could see his body doing, he obviously had no intention of following through on the idea. “God, Kageyama.”  
The sound of kissing followed, and she dared to look further into the room, as though seeing their faces would confirm everything she already knew was happening.

She was greeted with the view of her boyfriend’s lips pressed to his best friend’s neck and Hinata’s head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut but mouth open in a silent moan.

She didn’t want to see anymore, but for some reason couldn’t pull herself away. There was something captivating about it; the fluidity of their movements, and the grace with which they shifted against one other, as though their bodies were more in tune than she could’ve hoped to have been with Kageyama in her entire life.

“I can’t get enough of you.” She heard him murmur into Hinata’s ear, “I don’t know if I’d stop if I could.”

The way Kageyama was touching him ate away at her insides; the longing, the desperation, the passion in his motions and expression were all something she’d never experienced with him; all something she was seeing for the very first time as he lay with someone else.

Hinata was responding in a similar way, disoriented and lost in the need that the two of them were experiencing, his cheeks stained pink with arousal.

He whined softly, but it was doubtful he even noticed the noise coming from himself as he pulled Kageyama down so they were pressed flush against each other.

“Oh god, I need you. I want you.” Hinata choked out, and even she knew it was something you would never be able to get him to say under normal circumstances. Not if you had a lifetime to do it.

“Shouyou…” And the tenderness in Kageyama’s voice, the way he touched Hinata’s face, broke her, because somehow she thought she understood: She suddenly felt less like she was being cheated on and more like she was intruding on something private and special, something she wasn't privileged enough to watch. 

And as she thought that, Hinata looked up into Kageyama’s eyes and in a shy, pleading tone said, “Kageyama, I need to know. Tell me who you love more. Is it me, or is it…”

He trailed off, and she didn’t wait around to hear the answer, because she already knew. She knew without hearing. Even if Kageyama hadn’t responded, even if he’d lied, it wouldn’t have mattered, because she’d already seen his answer before he'd had a chance to say it.

She wrote him a note and left it by the stove, a single word scrawled on a piece of scrap paper with her name signed underneath. It wasn’t the most conventional farewell, but right now it felt like the most appropriate one. Perhaps in a week or month or year’s time she’d think that she could’ve handled it more adequately or maybe that she could’ve provided a less confusing, less abrupt ending. 

But even if she and Kageyama didn’t have the kind of connection that he and Hinata did, he understood her well enough that he’d know the note left in his kitchen that simply read, “Goodbye” meant he was never going to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how horrible I was. :) Read, Review, and Move On!


End file.
